


Snow Angels

by Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar



Series: Lucifer AU Writing [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Little bit of Deckerstar and Michella, Lucifer does too, Michael likes snow, Samael did :3, Sibling Fluff, Snow angelssssss, Well - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar
Summary: Maybe Lucifer didn't always hate being an angel...





	Snow Angels

"Why are you like this?"

Lucifer's question doesn't halt Michael, not even for a second. But it earned the younger angel a smack on the back of his head, before the older of the two continued what he was doing. Lucifer internally marveled at how the strongest of God's angels could be so childishly innocent, but at the same time, he couldn't quite blame him. His brother had, no doubt, seen a lot in the Silver City, in Heaven. But Lucifer couldn't remember a time it had snowed there - Not once in his life, and why would it? And clearly, none of that had changed. It was his older brother's first time seeing anything like it, and Lucifer stood still to allow him what he had missed out on all his life. Even if Michael was just dumping piles of snow on his head.

After all, he could relate. So many things were new to him, the first time he set foot on Earth - Snow included. He remembered his first time seeing it, standing outside in the freezing cold air without a care in the world, head tilted toward the sky in wonder as his brown eyes tracked every snowflake that fluttered to the ground. He remembered just standing in the same spot, all day, as the snow fell. He remembered night falling, the stars glittering warmly in the sky, and the snow clearer to see against the black of night.

He remembered Azrael, coming down to retrieve him, only to get caught in watching the sight, herself. Amenadiel doing the same, until finally good old party pooper Uriel appeared to guide the three of them back. That was before Hell, before his rebellion. Lucifer had always been curious, denying his Father's wishes for him to stay put in Heaven. He wasn't even Lucifer at the time - He was Samael. It was one of the few good memories he had of way-back-when, and for a second, he closed his eyes, allowing it all to rush over him.

Every. Single.  _Moment._

* * *

_Samael was quiet as ever, his dark curls swept across his forehead as he looked up, his gaze tracking across the sky wordlessly. He smiled, faint and genuine, as he watched the snow fall. It was a beautiful sight, the snowflakes falling into place among the rest, packing together and sticking to the ground. At this point, his feet were completely submerged in the cold, white powder, up to his ankles in the snow._

_It was cold - But being an angel had its perks. It would do nothing to harm him - He could stay out here for days in the snow and be perfectly fine. There wasn't anything around him - This was just the beginning of his Father's creation, the earth. There was nothing but land, stretching on for miles and miles around where he stood, covered in snow._

_His already white wings were already covered in the cold powder, which briefly made the angel giggle as it melted into his feathers, cold somehow becoming warm. He fluttered his wings a bit, showering more snow over the rest of him and drawing in a shaky gasp as it finally came into contact with his face. The air had been cold on his skin, but it was nothing compared to the way the snow felt, already beginning to melt into water, and he reached one hand up to clasp over his face, another soft laugh escaping as he rubbed the snow off into his fingers, looking down in time to see it melting away._

_If only, the angel mourned for a second, if only it could last longer. He looked down, studying the snow piled around him. Sticking to his clothes, his hair, and yet somehow avoiding contact with his skin at the same time. He brushed his fingers through his hair, an attempt at taming the rebellious curls so he could look down at the snow._

_He lifted one foot, careful, and started to step back. He wasn't expecting to sink right back into the snow, unaware it couldn't hold him. And before he could react, he lost his balance, ungracefully falling back into the snow. He managed to keep himself sitting, hands now pressed into the cold powder, fingers finding steady, hard ground beneath the snow and gripping tightly for some reassurance that he wasn't going to fall again._

_And Samael started laughing, the sound soft and melodic, but slightly hysteric. The feeling bubbled in his chest, his throat, and the angel laughed until he was actually gasping for air, his laughter steadily subsiding - thankfully enough, it was starting to hurt - and Samael let his eyes shut for a moment before starting to fall back into the snow._

" _Need a hand, Sammy?"_

_Samael jumped, startled, but he relaxed and looked up, eyes widening. He pushed himself up before he'd even had a chance to properly lay back, grasping his younger sister's hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet, a grateful smile already playing at his lips. "Thank you, Rae-Rae," he told her genuinely, brown eyes sparkling and unguarded. He regarded her respectfully, yet not with the formality he usually greeted his other siblings with. "Why are you here?" He asked suddenly, head tilting._

" _Dad sent me to bring you back," Azrael replied with a small shrug. Her dark wings fluttered faintly behind her as she turned her head, her eyes roaming around the snowy field with mild curiosity. Samael deflated, however, at the words, and chose instead to drop his gaze to the snow. "What are you doing?"_

" _I was watching the snow," Samael told his sister softly, once more lifting his gaze. He looked up again, at the sky, and a smile settled on his face once more as he watched the snowflakes falling around him. And for the first time, one landed on his face, right on his nose._

_And he squeaked. The young angel squeaked. The sound made him halt, his cold face growing warm as his younger sister began laughing. But embarrassment began to dissolve into amusement, and before he knew it, he had started laughing as well. Azrael giggled, warm eyes meeting her brother's, and after a moment, Samael crouched down and dug his fingers into the snow. He was surprised by how easily it caved in, how easily he could clench his fist around it, closing a handful of the cold, white powder in his hand and pushing himself to stand once more._

_He held onto it tightly, as if afraid it would spill out like liquid through his fingers. But it held, packing firmly as he looked down. And when he finally, hesitantly unfurled his fingers, the snow was almost solid in his grasp, deep marks where his fingers had dug into it engraved in the odd shape he had formed. A soft, awed hum broke through his lips, running his thumb across it lightly. "Wow."_

_Azrael giggled, and, seemingly haven forgotten she had been sent to bring her brother back, she stepped forward to join him. The two of them crouched in the snow, knees sinking into the powder and their wings folded back behind them. Azrael was digging, seeing exactly how deep the snow went, and Samael was seeing what shapes he could make. He came to realize it was easiest to roll the snow into the shape of a ball, waiting for it to harden so it stayed firmly packed._

_Azrael eventually fell back, arms, legs and wings spread out in the snow. Samael grinned, running his fingers through the cold powder before simply heaving himself up. He lowered one of his wings, scooping up the pile he'd made with the different shapes of snow - His favorite in particular being the ball. He held it up, studied it, and turned to his younger sister._

" _Catch?" He suggested. She stared up at him in silence for a second - And then, with a flutter of her wings, she was on her feet, quite some distance from her older brother and tensed for the impact, eyes wild with excitement._

_Samael smiled, innocence sparkling through his brown eyes as he leaned back. "Ready?"_

" _Ready!"_

_Samael pulled his arm back and brought it forward, releasing the snowball. It flew through the air with lightning speed, the force of the throw sending it practically crashing into Azrael as if it had been launched from a cannon. His sister didn't even move at the impact, but Samael was mildly stunned to see that the ball had come apart, some of the cold powder trickling to the ground but most of it sticking to Azrael's face and shirt._

_She lowered her chin, and looked down at the small lump that had once been a snowball. Samael gazed down, as well, brown eyes widened in curiosity and confusion. They looked up at the same time, made eye contact, and dissolved into giggles. Samael grabbed another snowball from where he safely had them tucked in his wings, and he threw it with just as much force. It did the same as the previous one, doubling their laughter._

_Azrael skipped forward, kicking up the snow with her bare feet and brushing the snow from her face and shirt. "What was that, Sammy?" She questioned her brother, looking up at him in awe. "What did you make?"_

" _A very fragile ball," Samael remarked, brown eyes glimmering with curiosity. "Made out of snow."_

" _I've never seen anything like it," Azrael chuckled, then blinked. "What else can we make with this?"_

_Samael blinked at her, then looked down, toward the snow. It had stopped falling, but it was still piled around them, an entire field filled with it. Curious, he turned to face the spot his sister had been laying previously, and was a bit surprised to see the snow had seemingly caved under her. Her shape was indented into the snow, and even her wings had left indents in the white powder._

" _... Snow angel?" Azrael started laughing after she spoke, and Samael joined in despite himself, eyes wide with wonder. Then, he simply dropped the snowballs piled up on his wing and instead knelt down, studying the snow intently before reaching down and setting to work. When Azrael realized what he was doing, she joined in._

_It was a while before any real progress was made, the young angels still figuring out exactly how the snow worked. But once they got the hang of it, they were practically unstoppable. Samael started with the legs, working his way up, and once he had made the torso, Azrael started with the wings. They were using most of their powers to really hold the snow together, as Azrael gently carved the wings to look… Real. And in the end, they turned out to look just like Samael's._

_Samael paused when he finished the head, gently using his fingers to draw a pair of eyes in the packed snow, along with a nose and mouth for their creation. The snow angel was complete - Or so it seemed._

_Samael leaned back, blinking as he took in every part of the snow sculpture they had made. Azrael seemed pleased, but Samael somehow wasn't satisfied. "I think she needs boobs."_

" _Samael!" His sister's voice rose to a pitch that genuinely hurt his ears. Samael flinched, though a grin was tugging at his lips._

" _Kidding! I'm kidding, Rae-Rae," the angel giggled. "It's beautiful."_

_The smile on his little sister's face could have lit the dark land up. "It is," she agreed, eyes sparkling. "We should-"_

" _Samael, Azrael!"_

_Samael stilled, almost instinctively, at the sound of his oldest brother's voice. A shudder ran down his spine - It was a tone Amenadiel rarely used with him at all, and a tone that honest-to-Dad shook the angel to pieces when it was used. He didn't quite fear his oldest brother, not the way he feared Michael, but he knew he had definitely pissed him off. He turned, wide brown eyes seeking his brother's, practically begging for forgiveness before he'd even opened his mouth. It was the look on his face, anxious and pleading, like an abused puppy waiting to be scolded yet again, that made Amenadiel soften._

_Samael sighed softly in relief, straightening up once more as Amenadiel walked forward. He took hold of his shoulder with one hand, looking past him and Azrael to the angel they had made. "What are you two doing? Azrael, you were supposed to return Samael to the Silver City at once. Father is waiting."_

_Once again, the mention of God made Samael falter. He loved his Father - He looked up to him, respected him. But he didn't like being kept on a leash, he didn't like being forced into Heaven. Nobody paid attention to him there. Well, aside from Amenadiel, Azrael and… Michael. But the attention from Michael wasn't the kind he seeked, and only truly being listened to by two of his siblings cut rather deep. It seemed most of the time he was talking, he didn't get listened to. And more than once, one of his older siblings would silence him, tell him to "go do something useful". Some of them would try to let him down easy - Most of them outright told him to shut up._

_And so, he did. After a while, he found it futile and tiring to try to get attention in the Silver City. Even his mother became quiet, distant… Hostile. His Father… Stayed… Well, working. Amenadiel had to help him, so they didn't get much time together anymore. Azrael had been spending much more time their mother. And Michael had recently been put in charge of most angels below him. And being an archangel, there were a lot below him. One being Samael. Michael was practically his boss, and the older of the two never let him forget it._

_So Samael spent his time alone. Why wouldn't he? He was practically alone anyway._

_The young angel shook his head, focusing just in time to hear Azrael explaining snow angels to Amenadiel. The oldest of God's angels was listening intently, his hand still clasped firmly over Samael's shoulder, and after a second or so Samael shrugged him off. "We were just playing, brother."_

" _I see," Amenadiel sighed. "Well, regardless, the two of you ought to return now."_

_Samael blinked, biting down on his lower lip before silently turning his head to look at his younger sister. Azrael stared back with just as much disappointment as her brother, but after a moment of thought, the older of the two lightly inclined his head toward Amenadiel and raised an eyebrow silently. Azrael got the hint._

" _... Guys-"_

" _Please, 'Menny?" Samael pleaded, turning to look up at his oldest brother with wide brown eyes, innocence sparkling through his gaze as he tilted his head back and stared up. Amenadiel faltered at the rare use of his nickname, and Samael could already see his resolve wavering. Azrael joined in at that point, bringing her own puppy-dog look into play, and Samael lowered his chin, holding Amenadiel's gaze. "Just a little while longer, brother? Please?"_

_Amenadiel groaned, and the two young angels practically squealed in their victory. Azrael was already taking off through the snow, but Samael did pause for a second and bump his wings against Amenadiel's, showering both of them with the snow that clung to the younger angel's feathers. "Thank you, brother."_

_Amenadiel just gave him an amused look, shaking his head. "I spoil you," he sighed. "Father's going to be mad."_

" _S'okay," Samael assured, his smile tugging into a grin, teeth and all, only serving to turn that innocent look into something a little more mischievous. "I'll take the fall."_

_With that, he brushed past his brother, wings beating lightly as he pulled himself into the air. He smiled lightly to himself as he flew, reaching his hands down and brushing them through the snow. But he returned to his feet as he reached Azrael, who was now making something else in the snow - Something resembling some kind of house. Samael stopped to watch, wings fluttering as he let himself sink back into the snow with a grin._

_The two stayed like that for a while, Samael relaxing in the snow and watching his younger sister build. But, eventually, Azrael paused what she was doing and turned to look toward Amenadiel, and Samael followed her gaze. Their oldest brother wasn't facing them anymore, his gaze fixed on the snow beneath him, and almost tentatively he had lowered his wings to brush them against the cold, white powder. He seemed… Confused._

" _I think Amenadiel needs a little help having fun," Azrael breathed to Samael in a hushed whisper, shuffling closer through the snow. That mischievous look was back in Samael's eyes, grin returning._

" _He usually does."_

_After a long, long moment of consideration, Azrael turned to look around, trailing her gaze around the land. There was a long stretch of ice that had once been what seemed to be a lake, and it went on further than the angels could see. Samael studied it curiously before looking back at his younger sister, who was grinning just as widely now._

" _I say we make Amenadiel a snow angel and make a run for it," Azrael suggested quietly, looking up at her older brother. Samael let out a small hum of approval, turning to look at his oldest brother. "On three?"_

_Nodding, Samael spread his wings out. "One."_

" _Two," Azrael giggled, stepping forward._

" _Three!"_

_Amenadiel hardly had time to turn around._

_In just a quick second, a small flutter of his wings, Samael was behind his brother, and Azrael was in front. He heard a quiet, confused hum from the oldest, but he wasted no time in gathering as much snow as he could in his wings before simply dumping the piles over Amenadiel's head. Azrael did the same, and Samael couldn't resist stepping around to see Amenadiel's expression._

_The oldest was completely still and silent for once, the snow sticking to him easily. He even spat some of it out, and the expression on his face when he turned to his younger siblings… Was terrifying, to say the least._

_And then his own look of mischief appeared. Which only served to terrify them even more._

_Azrael was quick when he lunged, a screech tearing from her throat as she pushed herself up and took off. She was out of sight before either of her brothers could really react. "RUN, SAMMY!"_

_The sound of his nickname sent Samael spiraling right back to his senses, and he took off just in time as Amenadiel's fist closed around the spot one of his wings had been moments before. He could feel his heart pounding - Hell, beating so fast it was buzzing, but laughter bubbled in his chest and broke through his lips as he beat his wings a bit harder, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Amenadiel was right behind him, older, faster, much more experienced with flying than Samael._

_But the younger angel wasn't letting Amenadiel get the better of him yet._

_He soared upwards and skidded to a halt, watching with an amused grin as his brother did the same, looking briefly confused, before the oldest of God's angels spun to look back up at him. Samael did nothing but wink at him before spinning around and taking off once more._

_He didn't have to look back this time to know that Amenadiel was following. If there was one thing he knew about his oldest brother, it was that he couldn't resist a challenge._

" _Catch me if you caaaaan!" He taunted, and dove down, closer to the snow. The low growl from his brother drew another laugh from the young angel as he reached down, grabbing a handful of the snow before spinning around to face Amenadiel, proceeding to fly backwards. Amenadiel squinted at him, pushing himself a little harder now, but Samael merely opened his hand and let the snow go._

_The white powder did exactly as Samael had wanted it to, hitting him right in the face. Amenadiel screeched to a halt almost immediately, and the younger angel giggled, stopping to bask in the small victory._

_But then Amenadiel was lunging, and Samael didn't have the time to react. Luckily for him, though, his partner in crime did. Before Amenadiel could grab him, a firm hand grabbed the young angel's arm and pulled him up into the air. And, suddenly, he was off again, leaving his brother in the dust. "Move your wings, you great lump!" Azrael huffed, and Samael simply started laughing, eyes wide with wonder. He did as his younger sister said, and she let him go so he could fly beside her, both of them giggling now._

" _He's so mad," Azrael marveled. "Did you see his face?"_

" _He's gonna kill us," Samael choked out through his laughter, brown eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked up at his younger sister._

" _Damn right!"_

_Samael almost screamed, immediately pulling Azrael to a stop and pulling back a little himself. He gaped at his oldest brother for a moment, before throwing a stunned glance over his shoulder. "But you were- You were just-"_

_When he turned back, Amenadiel had the faintest smirk on his lips, which made Samael immediately want to throw him back into the snow._

" _Up and over?" Azrael suggested lightly, tugging Samael back a little. The young angel shook his head at his little sister, eyeing Amenadiel with faint curiosity. Their oldest brother flew forward slightly, seeming rather calm now that he supposedly had both his siblings right where he wanted them._

" _... Scatter." That one word, all Samael had to do was say that one word, and everything dissolved into chaos._

_Azrael shot past Amenadiel in a blur, and Samael took off toward the sky, glancing down on occasion. Amenadiel had seemingly decided Azrael would be a better target, and had rushed after her, so Samael pulled himself to a halt and looked down, eyes widening. The further he got, the more he could see of the land around them, coated in snow. And, without thinking for even a second, he continued to push himself higher and higher, a grin tugging at his lips as he gazed down through wide brown eyes._

_It was so beautiful, and Samael would never, ever understand why their Father wouldn't allow them to live there. On Earth. Why angels were confined to the Silver City. God didn't tell him much - Hell, he barely told him anything. But once in a while, when Samael would question… He would reply:_

_It's not ready yet._

_Samael didn't understand. He thought it was perfect. What could make it better, I mean, really? The angel sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he looked up, continuing to pull himself higher into the air, and looking down through soft, innocent brown eyes._

_But his smile was gone when he felt someone grab him by both his wings, and he didn't have to look up._

" _... Oops."_

_Amenadiel jerked him up by his wings, the young angel letting out an indignant "hey!" as he was spun around. Amenadiel didn't say a word, simply grabbed his shirt with one hand and pulled the younger angel up to his level before reaching down, grabbing his ankle. And before Samael knew it, his brother was holding him upside down by one leg._

" _U- Uh." Samael sucked in a sharp breath, wings fluttering uselessly. He managed to curl himself up, grabbing hold of Amenadiel's wrist and trying to pry his hand off his leg, to no avail. "C- Come on, 'Menny," the younger angel whined. "We were just playin'."_

_Amenadiel just chuckled, and with a quick jerk of his hand, he shook Samael loose, once more causing him to swing back into his upside-down position. "And I am playing along, brother."_

" _This isn't playing, this is torture," Samael huffed, fixing his gaze on the snow below… Or, currently, above him. He swallowed, silently praying his brother wouldn't drop him. Not that the fall would do anything to him, but he absolutely hated it - The feeling it gave him. Samael hated falling, from any height, and he didn't think it would ever change._

" _Aw, c'mon." Suddenly, they were both being lowered. Samael stared, watching the snow get closer, and narrowed his eyes. "It's fun, isn't it, Sam?"_

" _Not particularly," Samael complained, although a smile was ghosting on his face now, just the faintest twitch of his lips._

" _Well, you know what they say. Turn that frown upside down."_

_That got a full smile out of Samael, but he did flash his brother a faintly annoyed glance. "That's not funny."_

" _Then why are you smiling?" He heard Amenadiel's feet hit the ground, and turned his gaze back to the snow, startled to see he was only inches away from it now. It didn't take long for him to try to tug himself back, out of Amenadiel's grip, his wings already working to pull himself away. It was useless, Amenadiel was stronger than him any day._

" _Shit…"_

" _Language," Amenadiel mumbled, sounding appalled now. "Who taught you to talk like that, brother?"_

_Instead of responding, Samael gave one more attempt to pull free. "It's not like it hurts anybody," he groaned. His smile settled into a smirk after a moment, though, and he cleared his throat. "Fuck, fuck-"_

_He got a mouthful of snow._

_That little bitch._

_Samael huffed, pushing himself up and spitting the snow out, raising one hand to rub his mouth. He was, however, relieved that it was over and he was free of his brother's grip. He cleared his throat, spitting once more before rolling over and sitting up, turning an accusing glare to Amenadiel. "Jerk."_

_Amenadiel just smirked. "Sticks and stones may break my bones…"_

" _You better watch it," Samael replied, his brown eyes lighting up mischievously as he pushed himself to stand, dusting the snow off his clothes. "Or I'll break your bones myself."_

" _I'd like to see you try, squirt." Amenadiel paused, and looked away. His smirk returned, brushing past his brother. "Stay here. Our sister still needs to be taught her own little lesson." With that, he took off once more. Samael grinned, turning his head to watch him go, then tipped his head back to look up at the sky, smile returning._

* * *

"-rth to Samael!"

Lucifer snapped out of the memory just in time to feel his brother's hand collide with his forehead, Michael's attempts at bringing him back to the present finally successful. He shook his head dazedly, brown eyes wide, and he watched a look of pure relief flicker across Michael's face before the archangel abruptly masked it again, eyebrows lowering slightly as he squinted at his younger brother. "The fuck's wrong with you?" He asked, a little sharply.

"What, are you concerned?" Lucifer shot back, forcing an innocent smile before simply rolling his eyes at his older brother. "There's nothing  _wrong_ with me, Michael. I was just thinking, that's all," he sighed, narrowing his eyes and looking around. It took him a few seconds to register where they were, standing on the sidewalk outside the precinct as the snow fell around them. He blinked, his eyes tracking one of the snowflakes with faint curiosity before he turned back to look at Michael, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get bored with frolicking through the snow?"

Michael blinked, a slightly offended look crossing his face. "I do not  _frolic_ ," he retorted, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. "And I didn't get bored, you were just staring at the ground with that weird, blank look on your face."

"I was reminiscing, you dunce," Lucifer deadpanned, and just barely dodged another smack to the forehead. He grinned, stepping back slightly and narrowing his eyes at Michael with a small glimmer of amusement flickering through his brown eyes, though he did fall silent. They were just starting to get along, after all, Lucifer wasn't going to purposefully piss him off if he could avoid it.

"Reminiscing, huh?" Michael asked after a moment, dusting snow off of his white suit before just kneeling down and scooping up a handful, curiously curling his fingers around it. "'Bout what?"

"Oh, the good old days…" Lucifer watched him curiously before letting out a low, amused hum. "You know, Michael, there's a lot you can do with snow."

"Really?" Michael looked up at him for a second, then down at the snow in his hand, a bit perplexed. Lucifer just chuckled at his disbelief, knowing that the older of the two was wondering what you could really do with the cold white powder. He lightly brushed off the snow Michael had previously sprinkled on his head, shaking the dark curls free, before crouching down and digging his fingers into the snow, pushing himself right back up almost immediately and beginning to roll it into a ball. Michael rose, as well, dropping the snow he'd been holding and inching forward to watch. "What are you doing?"

Lucifer didn't answer until he'd completely managed to pack the snow into a firm ball, tapping his fingers against it lightly to make sure it would hold. Then, wordlessly, he stepped back and threw it at his brother.

Not expecting that, Michael just stood still, the snow splattering all over his face, and Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath and held it so he didn't just break down laughing. Michael merely blinked, rubbing his sleeve across his face and clearing the snow off before turning his amber gaze to his younger brother. "What the fuck, Sammy?"

Lucifer just smirked, triumphant. "Snowball fight, brother."

Michael stared at him, clearly appalled. "So the snow is a  _weapon_?" He finally asked, and Lucifer wondered how the leader of Heaven's armies could seem so innocent.

"It can be," he allowed, a devilish grin tugging at his lips as he cocked his head to the side, brown eyes meeting his brother's amber ones. "But there's many other things you can do with snow." He crouched down again, grabbing another handful, and he almost started laughing when Michael started to back away.

"If you attack me with it again," his brother started, squinting warily at the snow.

"Oh, calm yourself," Lucifer snickered, gesturing briefly for him to come back over. "Come help me." Michael, albeit reluctant at first, walked over and lowered himself down beside his younger brother. Lucifer rolled some of the snow into a ball and handed it to him, and Michael just stared down at it curiously. "Now, just roll that around in th-"

His words went muffled, then just cut off altogether, stunned at the sudden cold sensation on his face. Michael had thrown the damn snowball at him.

Lucifer shook his head, spitting out some of the snow and narrowing his eyes at his older brother, who was trying his hardest to keep a straight face, his amber eyes sparkling with pure amusement and curiosity as he stared down at the other.

"... I think I understand now."

"Sometimes I really don't like you."

That had Michael cracking up, despite his best efforts to fight it back, and Lucifer shook his head in amusement before reaching down and making another snowball. This time, when he handed it to Michael, he told him, "if you throw this one at me, I'm throwing  _you_ into the snow."

Michael seemed to decide he was serious, because he scooted a little bit away once he'd taken the snowball. Lucifer rolled his eyes, amused, before scooping up another handful and beginning to roll it into a ball as well. "Now, roll that around in the snow. If you do it correctly, it should make it bigger."

Michael did as instructed, and pretty soon, Lucifer followed suit with his own, stopping Michael when his snowball had grown to a favorable size and pausing when his was only a little bit smaller. Then, humming, he plucked it up effortlessly and set it on top of the other, stepping back to make another snowball.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Michael asked after a moment, sitting back and watching him with a puzzled expression.

"We're making a snowman."

After a moment of eyeing the two lumps of snow they'd stacked up, Michael stated, "it doesn't look like a man at all, Sammy."

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer ended up throwing the rather large snowman head he'd been working on at his brother, the force of it almost sending Michael into the snow, and turned away wordlessly, ignoring his brother's complaints. "Picky, picky, picky…"

And that's how Chloe and Ella found them later, outside the precinct in the dark, making snowmen. They already had about five of them lined up out front, and were working on the sixth when the girls came out. Michael was actually ready to throw the body at Lucifer when they did, so Lucifer was pretty relieved when he looked up, distracted, and grinned at Ella. "Oh, hello."

"... what are you doing," Chloe sighed, her blue eyes darting to Lucifer expectantly, and the angel just blinked back at her, brown eyes widening innocently as he held his hands up. Michael set the snowball down easily, cocking his head.

"Making snowmen, although I'm not quite sure how they actually… Resemble men," the archangel admitted, blinking cluelessly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman~" Ella hummed, twirling past Lucifer and skipping over to Michael's side to help, a grin on her face already. Lucifer chuckled, amused, before turning back to Chloe.

"So this is what you would rather do while we work?" Chloe finally asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Lucifer. "Stay outside and build snowmen?"

Lucifer blinked, meeting her gaze. "... Well, be honest, Detective, are you truly surprised by any of this at all?"

"I…" Chloe paused, glancing over at the snowmen, but after a moment she seemed to remember that this was  _Lucifer_ she was talking to, because she just facepalmed and let her head fall back to look up at the sky. "Dear God, your son is a handful," she sighed, and the grin on Lucifer's face widened considerably, following her gaze to the sky for a second.

"Believe me, Detective," he smirked, lowering his gaze once more to look at her. "He's very much aware."


End file.
